Mr. Incredible
Robert "Bob" Parr, also known as Mr. Incredible is Dash Parr, Violet Parr, and Jack-Jack Parr's father. He marries to Helen Parr. He is the one of the main protagonist and main character of Pixar's The Incredibles (2004 movie). His superpowers is his enhanced strength, resistance to harm, and senses. Character Information: Full Name: Robert Parr Nickname(s): Bob Parr (real name) Mr.Inflabible - Characteristics: Age: 39 Gender: Male Height: 200 cm Weight: 158 kg Blood Type: A Personality: Clumsy, heroic, mighty, powerful, strong, funny, fatherly, seeking, insecure (formerly), well-intentioned, selfless, loving, brave, tough Hair Colour: Blonde Eye Colour: Blue - Affiliation(s): Occupation(s): - Superhero - Helen Parr's husband - Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack's father - Insuricare Employee (formerly) - Parr household member Status: Alive Relationship status: Married with Helen Lover(s): Helen (wife) - Profile(s): Loves: 'Food, being a superhero, his kids and wife, his glory days, Frozone, justice, peace, and his fellow superhero friends. Hates: Syndrome, not being a superhero, murder, being wrongfully sued, the Underminer, losing his wife and kids, villains, evil, the loss of other superheroes (because of Syndrome), and injustice. '''Hobbies: unknown ' Future Dream: To relive the glory days (eventually succeeded), to defeat Syndrome (succeeded) Family Relatives: Helen (wife) Violet (daughter) Dash, Jack-Jack (sons) Allies: Frozone, Mirage, Edna Mode, Elastigirl, Dash Parr, Violet Parr, Jack-Jack Parr, Rick Dicker Enemies: Syndrome, Omnidroids, Mirage (formerly), Gilbert Huph (apparently), The Underminer Superpowers: * '''Superhuman Strength: Mr. Incredible's primary superpower is his vast superhuman strength. According to Syndrome's data files of "Supers", Bob's exact lifting limit is well in excess of 66 tons and his threat rating is 9.1, a level none of the other superheroes in his world had, making him one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Even in middle age, he is also seen bench-pressing locomotives and throwing boulders at tremendous speeds. * Superhuman Jumping Ability: Mr. Incredible's superhumanly strong legs allow him to jump an incredible quantity of meters in the air, with a significant freedom in his agility and movement. * Superhuman Speed: His superhumanly strong leg muscles also give him a certain degree of enhanced, near-superhuman speed, as he can run significantly faster than a normal human—though neither his speed nor agility approach that of his son Dash. * Enhanced Agility: His superhumanly strong muscles allow him to move and perform feats of great agility a normal human being could never do without hurting himself or damaging his ligaments. Combined with his jumping ability, Mr. Incredible is able to perform some astonishing maneuvers no other normal human or even the finest of athletes could do. * Enhanced Durability: '''Mr. Incredible is able to withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma and blunt forces, including multi-story falls, the direct impact of a train, and breaking through brick walls. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. Despite the fact that Mr. Incredible has a near-superhuman degree of resistance to impacts and pain, things that produce a tremendous blunt force can still hurt him or even pierce his skin. This is shown when he is going to stop the train, he winces just before it hits him, according to director Brad Bird it was him "preparing for the fact that it's going to hurt". In a deleted scene, however, his body could withstand being cut by a butcher knife, and also dent it in the process, as demonstrated when he, while trying to cleave some food for the grill, accidentally chopped his fingers. This also in a way acted as a weakness as it would have produced complications as it would have given away his identity to a barbecue by their new neighbors, so he had to fake injury in order to maintain cover. Also, in the beginning of The Incredibles movie, a normal thug threatened him by pointing a gun at him point blank, Mr. Incredible showed no concern or preoccupation at the fact of getting shot by a low-caliber bullet. * '''Enhanced Senses: Mr. Incredible also has very sharp senses. This power is seen when Bomb Voyage is about to blow open the vault of a skyrise building; Mr. Incredible is able to hear the faint beeping of the bomb from the other side of a thick wall. Also, when he arrived home after some hours of vigilantism, he rapidly noticed the presence of another person in the room, which was Helen. * Expert Strategist: Being a veteran superhero, years of field experience and super-heroic actions allow him to rapidly formulate effective strategies to deal with opponents who cannot be bested by his strength alone. It also allows him to work well with other heroes he's familiar with and take advantage of their powers in concert with his own. * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Mr. Incredible's vast experience and years of practicing have turned him into a great unarmed combatant. Also, shown by the fighting pose he adopted when detecting his wife Helen's presence (thinking she was an intruder). - 'Voice Actresses: ' Craig T. Nelson Looks: Bob is an exceptionally tall and muscular man with massive shoulders, chest, and arms (as it befits his superhuman strength). He has blonde hair (which has receded in his middle-age) and blue eyes. As a younger man, he was slim-waisted, but by the time his daughter, Violet was in high school, he had become obese and was forced to undergo a strenuous diet and exercise regimen, after which he lost enough weight to resume his super heroics before leaving to go to Nomanisan Island. Personality: Bob's personality is that of a classical hero. At his core, he desires to be a hero and paragon and to do good for its own sake. But as shown in newsreels, Bob is physically invulnerable, but all to human in his flaws. He grows weary of a world that will not stay saved for more than five minutes; and later, shows a streak of hubris and arrogant pride, seeking to relive his glory days at the expense of his family life. Bob also has a tendency to try to solve the world's problems on his own, refusing and actively dismissing help from anyone, even from his loving wife and the sage council of his best friend Frozone. these flaws combined nearly cost him his life and the lives of his family. Also, despite the fact of being a superhero, Bob its the first and only Pixar hero character that openly kills the villain, meaning that despite being "the good guy" he is willing to put down his most dangerous enemies.